Limites
by Antonia Fernanda
Summary: "Existe certo limite para o desejo. Raito nem se lembrava mais de quando o havia quebrado."


Limites.

Sumário: "Existe certo limite para o desejo. Raito nem se lembrava mais de quando o havia quebrado."

Personagens: L x Raito.

Indicação: +15 (Yaoi, insinuação de lemom.)

Classificação: Yaoi, lime, one-shot.

Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence. Pertence a Tsugumi Ohba e a Takeshi Obata. Esta fanfic foi feita apenas com o intuito de me divertir, sem fins lucrativos.

Existe certo limite para realidade e fantasia.

Existe certo limite para loucura e razão.

Existe certo limite para interesse e desejo.

E Raito estava quebrando todos eles.

Era um belo garoto de 19 anos, com os nervos a flor da pele.

Um garoto de 19 anos com tendências psicopatas, uma visão bem equivocada sobre justiça, maníaco por organização e com QI mais de 180.

Mas ainda sim,_ um garoto de 19 anos._

Que tem suas neuras, problemas... E suas _necessidades._

Raito bebeu um último gole de café da xícara e bocejou. Estava lutando contra o sono. L estava ao seu lado, apenas observando seu trabalho e comendo mashmallows. O ruivo espreguiçou-se na cadeira e levantou-se para ir até a cafeteira. L o puxou pelas algemas.

- O que foi, Ryuuzaki?

- Vamos lá pra cima. Você está começando a ficar improdutivo.

- O que? Não estou improdutivo.

- Não disse que está. Disse que vai ficar se continuar a dormir apenas 4 horas por dia e viver de café. Vamos, quero tomar um banho.

- Vá sozinho! – O ruivo reclamou. Estava sem paciência para as excentricidades de Ryuuzaki.

- Sabe que não posso soltá-lo. – O moreno parecia indiferente.

Raito revirou os olhos e suspirou. Deu de ombros e disse:

- Vamos lá.

E Ryuuzaki foi lhe arrastando pelo QG, andando pelos corredores que levavam até seu quarto. Raito nem mais reclamava. Estava exausto demais para isso.

Chegaram ao quarto. Ryuuzaki trancou a porta e tirou as algemas.

-Peço que permaneça no banheiro comigo. – Ryuuzaki disse, na maior naturalidade.

- Isso não é necessário, Ryuuzaki! – Raito gritou, mas nem adiantava. Ryuuzaki o ignorava completamente. – Está me ouvindo?

- Claro que estou. Mas acho que você sabe o que significa "monitorado 24 horas". – Ryuuzaki entrava no box.

- Ryuuzaki, me poupe disso. – O ruivo tentou "argumentar", mas novamente Ryuuzaki não ligou.

- Se quiser pode tomar um banho também. – Ele já tirava a camiseta.

Raito contentou-se em sentar-se num canto do grande banheiro. Olhava toda a cena, quase hipnotizado com o corpo _atraente_ de L por detrás do box, que embaçava tudo. E L parecia lentamente tirar peça por peça, só para provocá-lo. Raito notou que se esforçava bastante para visualizar o corpo de Ryuuzaki e se sentiu ridículo. Tentou desviar o olhar.

Sem perceber o cheiro de sabonete se instalou por todo o banheiro. Notou o corpo de L. As mãos longas delineando o corpo, começando pelos pés, pernas, coxas, quadris, abdômen, peitoral e massageando o pescoço. Deu discretamente um suspiro de alivio, descansando a mente do caso Kira. Apesar de discreto, foi mais alto do que o suficiente para Raito ouvir.

O ruivo lambeu os lábios involuntariamente e desabotoou alguns botões da gola da camiseta. Só depois notara que sua boca estava seca e seu corpo estava quente. Sentia-se sufocado, e o vapor da água não ajudava em nada.

Trôpego e transpirando, foi a pia para lavar o rosto. O moreno nem notou.

Apoiado na pia, o ruivo observou o corpo arquear-se levemente. A cabeça jogou-se para trás, os olhos fecharam-se e os lábios entreabriram-se, soltando ar dos pulmões. Sem querer, sua voz escapou. Um gemido. O que soou especialmente sexy a Raito.

Inconscientemente, viu-se a um passo do box. Abriu-o, e sem pensar muito, beijou Ryuuzaki vorazmente, matando qualquer resto de sanidade que ainda lhe restasse. Sentiu o corpo molhado e quente de Ryuuzaki em mãos e sorriu.

Existe certo limite para o desejo.

Raito nem se lembrava mais de quando o havia quebrado.

Tenho essa fic há uns 2 anos. Acabei esquecendo dentro de um caderno, por aí.

E se eu não quisesse reviews ela continuaria no caderno.

Byebye.


End file.
